puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Live - Episode 29
"I'm Bell! I'll Become the Manager♪" is the twenty-ninth episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Synopsis Naru, Ann, Ito and Rinne are going on a field trip to Hokkaido, thus leaving Prism Stone unattended. Naru asks Bell Rose to take care of the store while they're gone. Bell takes charge as manager, but the customers are scared away due to her perfect, by-the-rules customer service. In their time at Prism Stone, Bell Rose also discovers the truth about Chisato and her true identity, Momo. After advice from DJ Coo and Hiro, Bell decides to run the store her way rather than doing things by the book, and performs a fashion Prism Show alongside Wakana and Otoha. Naru is teased that she will soon get fired as Bell is doing a better job as manager. Summary With Naru and the other Prism Stone employees preparing to leave for Hokkaido on a school trip, Chisato frets over about how their absence would affect her ability to run the store. Coo himself also states that he is too busy taking care of Prism Shows, which leaves Naru and the others in a pinch. Fortunately, Naru then decides to contact Otoha for assistance. Over at Edel Rose, Otoha receives Naru's call while having tea alongside Bell and Wakana, with the former looking on as Otoha gets the details of the predicament faced by the Prism Stone employees. Soon, Otoha arrives along with Bell and Wakana in tow, which surprises them. Otoha reveals that both of them wanted to tag along, to which Bell assures them that the store will be in their safe hands while claiming that she will multiply their sales by ten times more, a claim which pleases Momo to no end. As Momo fawns over Bell, the latter takes the opportunity to remind Naru of the time when she was chosen over Bell before she could even take the stage, which lowers the latter's confidence. Some time later, Naru and her friends take off for Hokkaido. Bell and the others start to get ready for opening time, with Otoha being instructed to handle the cafe by brewing delicious tea for the customers and Wakana being charged with holding a fortune-telling session. The scene then cuts to Hokkaido, where Ann and Rinne both discuss their plans to go on a food-tasting spree, much to the bemusement of Ito. Meanwhile, Naru wonders how Prism Stone is faring under Bell's watch. Back in Tokyo, the entire store has been modified both externally and internally under Bell's image: the sign outside now displays a large diagram of Bell herself with the words: 'Bell Renjouji Special Select", while the customers are seen enjoying both the tea ceremony and fortune-telling services provided by Otoha and Wakana respectively. Bell then informs the customers that Prism Stone will be holding a Prism Show for the Bell Select Line, telling them to look forward to it. All the following activity has Momo in a giddy trance; however, Coo seems less than enthusiastic about the entire affair. Over at the rooftops, Kouji is seen playing his guitar while singing "Reboot". He then stops and looks at it, recalling the previous day about the similar-looking guitar that he had seen in the musical instruments store. Just then, he receives a new message from Ito that shows Naru, Ann and Rinne standing around a fountain. He then sends a reply telling her to have fun in Hokkaido, which makes her smile. Bell is seen voicing her disapproval of a cat-ear accessory that is being sold. When Coo explains that is part of Naru's Happy Selection, Bell throws it at him, claiming that there is no need for something like that in her store. When she overhears two girls talking about pairing a parka with shorts, she interrupts them, telling them that according to the rules of fashion, the parka must be paired with a skirt to make up a perfectly coordinated outfit. Next, she forcefully instructs a customer to drink tea that she states must be drunk immediately after being brewed for three minutes only, much to Otoha's dismay. This interruptive behavior also manifests itself in Wakana's fortune telling sessions, where she forcefully exclaims that the advice-seeking customer in question must move on her on accord, lest she fail at the end-all while saying it is for their own good. Characters in Order of Appearance *Naru Ayase *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Rinne *Chisato Ibara *DJ Coo *Lovelin *Poppun *Cooloon *Bell Renjoji *Wakana Morizono *Otoha Takanashi *Sessny *Ethni *Femini *Kouji Mihama *Hiro Hayami *Rina Uchida *Ai Jouzenji Trivia Gallery Rainbow Live - Episode 29/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Rainbow Live